


Sugar (Yes, please)

by Wooshin_stan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hao is an angry cinnamon roll, It's just sort of cute, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Minghao's day wasn't exactly the best.Jun just liked making strangers happy.





	Sugar (Yes, please)

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's not dead.  
> If any of you read my other fics, yes, I'm still continuing them, I'm just lazy af and have absolutely no sense of managing my free time.

 

"Just smile, I don't need anything else."

A gorgeous grin spread over the girl's face, eyes sparkling with happiness, her expression still surprised. It was beautiful anyway.

Jun pressed the pink rose into the girl's hand, before turning to leave once again.

"Have a nice day!" his own smile bloomed into its fullest.

The girl behind him was still chuckling, quickly throwing him a 'You too!' before Jun got out of her sight.

Jun looked at the remaining roses in his hand. There still were about ten colorful roses, about ten smiles to create, about ten days he could still make better.

-

Minghao was having one hell of a bad day.

As if waking up late and missing one of his most important classes wasn't enough, he didn't have the time to get his usual coffee, resulting in him walking like a living corpse for the whole day. Add a test or two that he absolutely failed, his friends' constant teasing that didn't seem that funny today and the fact, that he missed the last bus to his neighborhood. 

Minghao sighed, dragging his feet as he walked home. The sun was setting and it would still take him about half an hour to get home. It honestly looked nice, especially from the place he was at. From there, he could see most of the city just fine, the sky going from red to dark blue in gorgeous purplish colors. He was glad it was almost summer. Finally it was warm enough to be out at night and not getting worried about turning into a popsicle. 

Still, he couldn't really get the scowl off his face. It was getting a bit uncomfortable, like when you're fake-smiling for too long, but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

Yeah, just a few more minutes and he'd be home.

-

It was getting late.

Jun was still smiling, even though his cheeks were beginning to hurt a tiny bit. Still, it was the good kind of pain.

He still held onto the last rose in his hand, thinking if he should keep it or find one last person to give it to.

It wasn't a difficult choice. 

As he turned around a corner, a figure came to his view. A boy, skinny but quite tall, an annoyed, sort of angry expression glued to his face.

With every step, Jun got closer. The boy sure was a looker. His face was cute, although his features sharpened when he was glaring. His hair sort of reminded Jun of his mother's noodles and he found that adorable. 

Sliding his fingers over the rose's stem, Jun quickened his step slightly.

-

Only three more streets and he'd be there. Minghao already heard his beloved bed calling for him.

He was quite surprised when someone walked around the corner. No one really walked around at this time. His neighborhood wasn't exactly popular. Not like there were any bad things happening, there just weren't many people. And most of the people living there were old people. Who obviously didn't walk around at almost ten in the evening.

Minghao looked up, just to see who the person was, and was quite happy with what he saw. Not like his face showed it, though.

Not only was the guy young, he was also really handsome. Tall, lean, with high cheekbones, pretty eyes, hair one would die for and a gorgeous smile on his face. And a single pink-white rose in his hand. Probably for a girlfriend.

Minghao let his head fall again, staring at his shoes.

-

Jun decided that the boy was adorable.

Just as the blonde was walking past him, Jun caught him by the hand, spinning him around.

"Wha-"

"You look like you had a bad day. This might make it better."

He handed him the rose, enjoying the subtle blush on the other's cheeks.

"I can't just take this."

"You actually can. But if you wanna do something for me, smile."

And Minghao couldn't resist. As much as he hated cheesy gestures and stuff like that, this was just sweet and he could feel a smile creeping onto his face. The taller's grin widened, glad that he got to see a happy expression on the cute boy's face.

"You should smile more often."

After that, he walked around the boy, continuing his walk home.

"Have a nice night!"

The noodle-haired boy still stood there, frozen. His face was red, shocked but a smile still shone in the middle of that all. 

After Jun disappeared from his view, Minghao finally recovered, letting out a little laugh. Looking at the rose in his hand, he too resumed his walking, this time with a bit of sway in his walk, chuckles still leaving his lips.

His day didn't seem that bad anymore.


End file.
